Casualty of Arrogance and Apathy
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: Set when Gibbs is in Mexico. Ziva and McGee's treatment of Tony have reached epic proportions and despite many black marks in their file nothing is being done. They're investigating a serial killer when Tony is kidnapped and Gibbs is called back to help find him. Will they find him in time? Where were McGee and Ziva? Who will have Tony's six?


**Many thanks,kudos and hugs to my amazing Beta Amy! You rock!**

**This is a challenge piece- they wanted a story where McGee and Ziva's treatment of Tony worsens and is set while Gibbs is in actions cause Tony to be captured by a serial killer and Gibbs is called back to help. Requirements are that Tony has a better education than he has let on, Ziva and McGee have been written up and had several complaints filed and that there is a video feed of him torturing tony that can't be detected. This is what I came up with!**

********NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS********

Tony is standing in the middle of the bullpen loony is more educated then he has let onoking incredulously at McGee and Ziva as they sat at their desks.

"Where the hell were the two of you?"

McGee didn't even look up from his computer. "Here Tony. Where else would we be?"

"Where I asked you to be- backing me up as we investigated a possible hide out for the killer? Does that ring any bells?"

Ziva grimaces. "No it does not ring any bells, but does give me a headache. I am leaving and going home."

Tony shakes his head. "No. We need to investigate the background of these possible suspects."

"Tomorrow if I feel up to it I will come to work and we can investigate then." Ziva grabs her purse and walks to the elevator without a backwards glance.

McGee halfheartedly runs the background checks on the latest possible suspects. Tony sits at his desk, his head in his hands. He's spent, run ragged, worn out and just plain tired of fighting with these two. He'd ask to have them written up again if he felt that it would make any difference, but the last one he brought up to Director Sheppard was barely acknowledged.

Balboa sits and watches absolutely stunned at what he is witnessing. It isn't the first time in the past four months that he's witnessed McGee and David's insubordination. He knows that several people, including Tony, brought the behavior of Ziva and McGee to the Director's attention to no avail. Tony was doing the work of the three of them and McGee and Ziva acted as if they owned the place. They were going to get someone hurt or killed that was for sure.

He had already filed a complaint and had yet to see any changes being made. Sitting at his own desk, he had to figure out a way to help before Tony became a casualty

Tony looks at McGee. "Do you see anything new in that pile? Something we can use?"

"No Tony. And if you had some sort of computer skills or something resembling special skills you could do this yourself and I could pursue things that are more in line with my MIT background."

Tony grits his teeth, biting his tongue not to make the retort that is on his lips. "What did you find then?"

McGee stands and drops the pages he printed on Tony's desk. "Here you go, all searched. The names that you gave me, their backgrounds, and financials." He grabs his bag and heads for the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

"I put in my eight hours already and my publisher wants another chapter." McGee disappears into the elevator.

Tony closes his eyes as the elevator doors do and wonders what on earth he did to deserve this level of hell. He opens his drawer and looks at the picture that he has there. Gibbs smirking at something he said, his blue eyes twinkling, and he lost himself in the picture. He so wishes that things could have been different.

He misses the blue eyed man. He had long since realized that his feelings were a great deal more than friendship, but the explosion, Gibbs' subsequent memory loss and retreat to Mexico has brought that dream to a standstill. Gibbs didn't even remember him and right now, it seemed like they would never have the chance to see what they might have. Sighing he closes the drawer partway and begins to go through the files that McGee printed out, falling asleep at his desk sometime around 3am.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Abby pulls into the parking lot, sees Tony's car, and knows he didn't make it home again. She had tried to help him, even talked to Tim and Ziva but they just shrugged and made smart remarks. –"He wasn't Gibbs or he was only playing". They weren't the same agents anymore. Their barbs and comments were cruel. McGee kept harping on his education and Ziva about her Mossad training ranking her higher than Tony's former cop status. Every time Abby tried to educate them on Tony's qualifications, they turned a deaf ear.

She took it to the director as well but she just kept going back and forth saying they were just kidding or that maybe Abby had misunderstood. But she hadn't and Tony was paying the price for everyone's shortsightedness.

She grabs her bags and heads inside for the bullpen. Seeing Tony sleeping at his desk, she's glad she stopped for pastries. She places the bag down and sighs, lightly kissing his cheek. "I wish that I could do more to help, you don't deserve this treatment at all." She notices his drawer isn't shut all the way and catches a glimpse of the familiar blue eyes from inside. She looks at Tony, puzzled until like movie moments, pictures fill her mind and all the pieces come together. "Oh Tony, you lost more than all of us." Leaving to go to her lab, she wonders how she can help him at all

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony starting to stir due to his discomfort opens his eyes to see the bag on his desk. Immediately he knows Abby has been by. Standing and stretching, he grabs the next shirt out of his stash and gets ready to change.

'This has got to stop; I really need to get some real rest at some point.' he thinks. Grabbing his toiletry kit, he heads to the men's room to take care of his morning ritual. Returning to his desk, he begins to eat the pastry, smiling at the thought behind it while he peruses through the files again. The killer has got to be in here. He has already killed six men, four of them Marines and he was going to strike again if they didn't catch him soon. Right now, it didn't feel like they were getting anywhere. He heads down to autopsy to see if maybe Ducky found anything new.

Ducky hearing the door open turns and smiles at his intruder.

"Anthony, it's good to see you my boy. I suppose I know why you are here and no, I have not found anything new."

"There has to be something, none of this makes sense."

"Since when does a killing have to make sense or have a reason?"

"I know, I just keep hoping. I'd really like to catch him before he strikes again."

Ducky pats the younger man's shoulder. "I know you do and I shall keep searching for you. I only know that they were tortured for days before they died. I can't tell you whether death was due to their injuries or if it was hastened along. But the killer does like to play with his victims, seems to get great pleasure from that. That is why they are kept alive for so long, so he can gain his enjoyment."

"Were they raped Ducky?"

"There are signs of penetration, but it's smooth and though they had tearing there was no irritation inside. Perhaps he is using foreign objects or toys. But there was definitely no penetration from a human penis. Have you considered that it could be a woman? All the victims have been male and maybe by violating them, she feels vindicated."

Tony nods. "I'd go that route except for the beatings. I'm not saying that a woman couldn't do that, but these were big men, four of them Marines and since we don't know if they were drugged, I have to go with a male. I'll go out on a limb and say that it is because of some sort of sexual dysfunction, whether real or imagined, hence the penetration with something other than himself."

"Good deduction young Anthony. I so wish you would use your background more openly."

Sighing Tony responds. "It's hostile enough right now Ducky, maybe someday. But those two would never believe it anyway."

"Doesn't make it right dear boy, not at all."

"Not arguing with that. Thanks for the help." Tony heads back upstairs as Jimmy enters autopsy.

"He's running himself ragged Dr. Mallard. Abby caught him here again this morning."

"I know Mr. Palmer. I've tried, we all have tried, and so far it has fallen upon deaf ears I'm afraid."

"That doesn't help Tony now though."

"Seems that all we can do is pray that it doesn't take a turn for the worse Mr. Palmer and that resolution is found before someone gets hurt."

"I'm afraid he's already hurt Dr. Mallard."

"You're quite right Mr. Palmer. Let's just all endeavor to make sure we are all here for him."

"Always am sir."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony back at his desk looks over the one file that has caught his eye and warrants further investigation. Typing in the fields he wants to look at, he brings it up on the big screen. There is something about this guy. The time frame for the missing Marines was consistent with time he took off from his company. The fact that he owned his own computer company made it easy for him to disappear with out drawing attention to himself.

McGee and Ziva walk into the bullpen and look at the screen.

"Tony you can't be serious. This man owns his own company and is a computer genius. He makes high end machines and actually designs a great many of them. He can't be who you're seriously considering".

"McGee there's no formula for who becomes a killer. It crosses boundaries of intelligence, looks, sex, and race. There is no one perceived look."

"Well it couldn't be him, he's a genius."

"We're investigating him. Gear up."

"Fine and then you'll see that there is nothing."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS**

Tony arrives first parking in the lot of Lewis Intellect, Inc. where they would question Mr. John Lewis. He stands leaning up against the car, waiting for McGee and Ziva to arrive wondering, what was taking them so damn long, when he feels a sting in his neck and his world goes black.

McGee pulls up some forty-five minutes later. "There's his car. Let's head up to Mr. Lewis's office. Tony must be inside."

"Fine. Let's go question him and get back to the office so we can continue looking through more viable leads."

They head up to the man's office and are quickly granted entry.

McGee steps forward to shake the man's hand and introduce himself. "Mr. Lewis, I am Agent McGee and this is Agent David of NCIS. We'd like to ask you a few questions if that's all right."

"Certainly. Call me John."

McGee asks his whereabouts for two of the dates in question.

"I was at a personal retreat. I need a break from here periodically to recharge. I came back with the idea on how to interface the computer and run simultaneous searches while still being able to perform regular tasks."

"Really? That would be very helpful in law enforcement. Have you made any progress on that?"

"Indeed we have" he brings up a screen to show him.

"Very nice. I look forward to when that goes on-line. I will have to talk to the Director of NCIS and make sure that we acquire it."

"I'll do you one better, I'll give you this beta copy to use until it does come on-line, then you'll be ready. I'd appreciate any feedback you have to offer.

"Thank you. I'll be sure and use it to its full capacity and be happy to give you feedback." McGee was so star struck that they left with out a second thought to the fact that they hadn't seen Tony.

John quickly clears his desk and tells everyone he is headed out for a retreat.

Reaching his Land Rover, he climbs in the front seat and reaches around to lift the blanket off the back seat revealing a drugged and handcuffed Tony. Tenderly he pushes the hair off Tony's forehead. "You are much more handsome than the others. I saw you standing in the parking lot with your sunglasses on, leaning against your car and I knew I had to have you. Took a big risk here in the daytime, but you looked so sexy. Don't worry; I shan't tire of you too soon." Turning around he starts his car and they drive off.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS **

McGee and ZIva return to NCIS and go to their desks. McGee is excited to start playing with his new program and Ziva begins to go through the files.

Balboa returns from lunch and realizes he hasn't seen Tony since the three of them left.

"Where's Tony?"

McGee waves him off. "I don't know. The last time I saw him was here before we headed out to interview John." Puffing out his chest, "Mr. John Lewis CEO of Lewis Intellect, Inc, and when we left, his car was still there."

"So you left?" Balboa's temper was rising.

Ziva shrugs. "He's a big boy. Mr. Lewis was no threat."

"You left an agent with no fucking back up and he hasn't been seen now for over five hours and you don't find that odd?" Hearing the yelling, the rest of the bullpen takes notice and look at McGee and Ziva unbelieving of what they heard.

"He is fine I am sure", though not sounding as sure as he would like.

Director Sheppard comes out of her office hearing the raised voices. "What is this all about?"

Balboa turns and faces her. "These two idiots haven't seen Tony since this morning and left him alone at a place the possible killer was known to be. Does that sound ok to you?"

"No. But surely that's not what happened."

Balboa is at the end of his tether. "I have repeatedly told you about these two, their insubordination, and lack of respect. I know for a fact that Tony and many others have lodged the same complaint and you have done nothing but put a mark in their files. Now they leave him without back up and he's missing and you can't believe that it happened?"

Sheppard is quiet as she thinks about everything she's heard. Maybe she hadn't given as much credence as she should have to the complaints.

"Balboa take your team and go check it out. McGee and David pack your things and go home. You're suspended until further notice. If the facts are as Balboa said and everything s true-"

McGee interrupts, "The man is a computer genius not a serial killer".

"Do you remember Ted Bundy, McGee?"

"Yes. Why?"

"He had an IQ that was off the charts; charming, intelligent, and good looking. Killers do not have a sign on their head; they look like you and me. They can be anyone. Now go home, you just answered my question. And pray hard that they find Tony and that he is all right."

`Ziva cocks her head. "Why? We did nothing."

"Exactly. You did nothing. I'll take responsibility for my own inactions, but the two of you did nothing. Now GO! Get the hell out of here now.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Balboa and his team reach the building of Lewis Intellect, Inc. and find Tony's car still there. They head directly to Mr. Lewis's office and after talking to his people find out the man left for a retreat right after McGee and Ziva. To each question, a negative response is received. They didn't know where the location was, they had no way to reach him, and he never called. The only positive came after asking his secretary if she knew of his other retreats and she printed out all he dates he was out of the office. She stated the reason that she kept track was because of calls that were missed and never returned. She kept them more for her own records as back up. Balboa takes the papers, calling for Tony's car to be towed back to NCIS after they investigate the area. During their search, he spots a syringe and bags and tags it knowing that Tony's DNA is going to be on the end of it.

Now Balboa is way beyond worried. Tony is in the hands of a possible serial killer that has had a head start of over six hours. "Hang on Tony. We'll find you."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS**

Tony begins to stir and slowly come around. As he struggles to open his eyes, he begins to worry; he can't move. Making his brain work, he tries to remember his morning. Was he in an accident? No – memories begin to flood in. He was waiting against his car for McGee and Ziva so they could go question Mr. Lewis and then there was nothing.

Slowly moving his hands, he feels the handcuffs and starts to put the pieces together. Mr. Lewis is the damned serial killer and he is handcuffed to what feels like a bed. Fuck! Legs are cuffed too. Surely, McGee and Ziva have noticed he wasn't there. 'No', he bitterly chuckles to himself, they wouldn't notice.

Hearing footsteps, he closes his eyes and regulates his breathing trying to get a feel for what's happening. Struggling to remain still, he feels someone's hands on his body touching him gently.

"Soon Anthony, I hope you don't mind me calling you that. I saw your ID. When you wake up, we can begin our journey together. There is so much I want to do with you. I so hope that it will be different than it was with the others. You are far sexier. I can't wait to see your eyes; it says that they are green. I love green, it's my favorite color, it must be fate."

"You were standing by your car as I came in today. Almost didn't come in, it was time to start looking for my love again elsewhere, but kismet and here we are." Tony feels a kiss on his forehead before the words. "Until later."

Tony hears the footsteps as the man walks away and the sound of the door closing, not daring to open his eyes until he was certain it wasn't a ploy. After several minutes, he opens his eyes and looks around. He was cuffed to a bed in a small room, he could see a bathroom off to the side and hooks and chains on the wall. 'Shit', this was not good; he knew what happened to other the victims.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS**

Balboa and his team return to NCIS and he is pissed as he heads down to the lab to drop off the syringe. 'Damn, I had better get Dr. Mallard so he can help me tell Abby what happened and that Tony is missing.' He thinks, heading over to autopsy first.

"Dr. Mallard."

"Agent Balboa what brings you down here?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news and I hoped that you would help me tell Abby."

"Dear heavens, what is it?"

"Tony's missing and if I'm right he was taken by the same man who killed those six people."

"Oh dear. How?"

Trying not to show his anger, "Apparently McGee and Ziva were supposed to meet him at the suspect's place of business to perform an interview. McGee is positive the man is innocent because he owns a computer company and is intelligent. So they decided to stop at a drive thru for coffee before heading to the location. They arrived nearly forty-five minutes late and never gave a thought to the fact that though Tony's car was there, they never saw him."

"They went to interview the suspect but McGee was too dazzled by the man, grabbed his free computer shit and they left, not registering that they had still not seen Tony. Over five hours later, I come back from lunch and ask about Tony and they shrug it off. If they had done their job it is possible that he would not be in be hands of a suspected serial killer. And I might add that Tony figured this all out by himself."

Ducky was speechless, having a hard time believing everything that he was just told.

Jimmy steps out of the shadows. "I am sorry to both of you, you started talking, and I couldn't move. Please tell me that we can find Tony. We know what that man did to his other victims."

Ducky looks over at the distraught young man. "We will find him and bring him home Mr. Palmer. Start going over those bodies again and see if we missed anything. Start from scratch."

"Yes Dr. Mallard."

Ducky looks at the agent. "Come Agent Balboa. Let's find Abigail. She will be not be happy, rightly so, but I do believe that we may have to prevent her from killing those two agents. Where are the two miscreants?"

"They have been suspended until further notice. The Director wants all the facts and when she does have them all I don't believe it will go well for the two of them."

"She is not blameless either my dear boy. She has had many complaints and chances to do something and she did nothing."

"She did say something to the effect that she would pay for her part, so she is aware."

Entering Abby's lab, they see her dancing in front of her computer. She turns smiling at the two men until she sees their faces.

"What's wrong? Ducky you're here so that means that Balboa didn't want to tell me alone and if that's the case then it's bad. And it means that it's someone I care about and since Gibbs is in Mexico and you're in front of me that means its Tony. No…please tell me it's not Tony."

"Abigail, hush for a moment. Most astute of you to have put those pieces together so quickly. Yes, I'm afraid that it's Tony. Balboa believes that he was kidnapped by the suspected serial killer."

Abby starts shaking as she mutters. "No…not Tony. Ducky we saw what he did to those men. No, we have to find him."

Balboa steps up. "We will. I am going to do something that I wouldn't normally do, but right now, I don't have much faith in NCIS. I'm calling Fornell. Tony needs help and I know that Fornell will gladly give it. Hell Tony solved the damn case by himself. But we do need help to find him and get him back."

"Do it. You're quite right my boy, we need help and Fornell is the one to call. I'm going to call the other person who will leave no stone unturned to bring Anthony home."

Abby turned to Ducky. "Gibbs? But the last I heard he still doesn't remember."

"Maybe he has remembered enough and if I don't inform him I know that I will regret that I didn't. I can't help but feel he needs to be here. We need him Abigail and Tony needs him."

Abby mutters. "More than you know."

"Agent Balboa go and talk to the Director after you have called Fornell. I will not let her control this situation anymore. I shall call Jethro and we will find Anthony. We at least know that there is a little time; it is a small comfort but not one that helps Anthony endure this time being held captive. He does like to play with his victims and though I am aware that there is a great deal of pain in the torture and various types of unwanted sexual attention, at least he will be alive and that is something to hold onto. We can get him through anything that he will have endured."

Balboa hands Abby the syringe. "Found this under Tony's car."

Abby nods tears in her eyes.

"Dr. Mallard is right we will find him." Balboa leaves pulling out his phone.

"Abigail, think positive thoughts. Look over that evidence and see if there is any clue to be found. I am going to call Jethro. And don't worry my dear I am well aware of young Anthony's feelings towards Jethro and I have my own suspicions that they are indeed reciprocated."

"But Gibbs doesn't remember."

"Maybe not everything, but sometimes when someone you love and hold dear is in danger, a lot of things resurface, memories being one of them. I for one believe that he will bring Anthony home and give him the care and attention that only Jethro can."

"And if he doesn't remember?"

"Then we shall take care of Anthony. But have faith my dear."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS**

"Fornell, its Balboa. We have a serious problem."

"I did, as did many others. She wouldn't listen and turned a deaf ear."

"Tony's been kidnapped by our suspected serial killer."

"We know who it is."

"You think I trust these people here? McGee and David are the reason he's missing."

"Don't want to calm down, I'm pissed. This didn't need to happen."

"How? They showed up late to the interview."

"No. He was in the parking lot waiting for them; he didn't go in with out back up."

"No. Not traffic. They stopped for coffee."

"Fuck yes I'm serious! It gets worse."

"McGee didn't want to believe that a man that was that intelligent and owned a computer company could be a serial killer."

"Didn't even notice that he wasn't there, but that his car was."

"They interviewed the man if you want to call it that. His assistant was able to access the recording. He asked the guy one question- to explain where is was on the night in question. They guy answered than went off a different tangent. Offered McGee some software and instantly the guy became a hero."

"I'm dead serious. I even have it on tape."

"We suspect he's the killer because Tony pieced the time line together without any help from the two idiots. He's been doing that for months."

"He noticed the time the man was gone from his company coincided with the times the Marines disappeared. He had talked briefly to the man's Assistant before even coming over. I talked to her as well and was able to get print out. Tony as usual, was right on the money."

"Over six hours now. God help me if I hadn't come back from lunch, it might have been tomorrow before it was noticed he was gone."

"Yes. I want you working on it. I want him found and I have no desire to protect the idiots from anyone. Especially Abby if she wants to kill them. Matter of fact, I'll help."

"I want them all taken down. The Director, McGee, and David."

"After he's safe."

"Go ahead, call SECNAV, and fill him in. He has a right to know. Let him look at all the facts."

"Dr. Mallard said you would think calling Gibbs was a good idea."

"He was the best."

"True."

"All right see you in a bit. I'm gonna inform the Director about all of this. She's not touching this. Not trusting Tony's life to her."

"Better happen."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS**

Tony had tried to get free, but just didn't have enough freedom of movement to make that happen. He had to hope that someone has noticed he was gone. Certainly wasn't counting on McGee or Ziva. Hearing footsteps, he once again becomes still and controls his breathing.

"Anthony. You need to wake up. I have some lovely new toys that I want to try out. I just know that you're the one who will make me feel again."

Tony feels a hand moving up his thigh and struggles to maintain his breathing as the hand brushes over his cock.

"I can't wait to see what you have for me. It feels so much bigger than the others did, but I dare not peek till you wake up so we can begin our lessons. Only after I teach you will you be able to help me." The hand continues up Tony's chest. "So firm and strong. Wake soon my beautiful one."

Breathing a sigh of relief that he was able to buy more time, he also knew that this was the last reprieve.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS**

Ducky pulls out his phone and dials.

"It's Dr. Mallard. I need to speak with Jethro, Mike."

"Yes I would say that it is quite an emergency. Why do you ask? Have I ever been known to call out of the blue for someone who abandoned his family?"

"Yes, I do understand. But Anthony has been kidnapped and though his memory may have some holes, I believe that he would want to be here helping."

"Thank you."

"Yes, Jethro it's me."

"We have quite the situation here."

"Do you remember Anthony?"

"I thought you might. He's been kidnapped."

"No. Those two are the ones who allowed it to happen."

"Because Anthony found a suspect in their current serial killer case and they were going to interview the person."

"He was waiting for them to arrive and the two of them decided that they needed to stop for coffee."

"Don't go there Jethro. For your information I, Abby, Balboa, Jimmy, several other agents and Tony himself have written and lodged complaints against the two. The Director has done nothing and now that young man is in the hands of a would-be killer, so I suggest you pack your bag and get here immediately."

"No. Balboa doesn't trust NCIS at the moment and called Fornell."

"Yes Jethro, it is that bad. Believe me when I say I understand your need to get away, sort out your memory, and deal with the pain of your girls again. I can't imagine how hard that must be. But in your sudden departure, things have changed drastically here. Agents McGee and David are no longer recognizable and the Director has all but turned her back on her agents. Anthony has been a drift since you have been gone and though many of us have thrown out life preservers in an effort to help, it has unfortunately not. That young man needs you and whether you remember everything or not you need him."

"I know it's a lot to take in Jethro, but unfortunately I don't have the time to sit over tea and crumpets and ease you into everything."

"Of course you can ask me anything."

"Dreams?"

"If you really want my honest opinion, I believe that yours and Anthony's relationship has evolved over the years and you mean more to each other than you can imagine. But as of yet you have been unable to explore it. You two have had a tangible connection since you met and over the years, it has grown. It is merely time for its next evolution."

"No. I don't really believe either of you are gay, I just believe that over time the two of you became so much more to each other and you both fell in love. Gender has no roles in feelings Jethro, you both are two sides of one another, and together you are stronger. What started as a connection between two like souls has grown into something wondrous and I think that makes you instead, in love with a young man who is very worthy."

"Well then Jethro, we will endeavor to get him back home so that you may tell him these things. And considering the direness of the situation you must realize that the time is now and there is no reason for you to wait. You both have already waited long enough."

"I trust you will."

"Let me know when your plane arrives and I shall pick you up."

"Abigail is beside herself. She has seen what he does to his victims and it is hard for her to picture Anthony in that man's hands. She is doing her best to hold it together but she is hanging on by a thread."

"There is always hope Jethro".

"I think that is best discussed when you get here. I really don't want to go over that with you on the phone."

"Yes. What his victims endured was horrific."

And you will help him through it all. He is not without support and Anthony has shown himself to be very resilient. I firmly believe with you at his side that boy could move a mountain."

"See you then Jethro."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS **

Balboa heads up to the Director's office, noticing the look of resignation and concern on her face. "What did you find?"

"Tony was taken by the suspect. Nearly six hours have passed and if I hadn't come back from lunch, more would have gone by. McGee and David barely talked to the man. McGee was star struck when the man gave him a computer program."

"What?"

Balboa hands her a DVD of the meeting. "Watch it. I'm beyond pissed and frankly I would like to let Abby eviscerate them."

"This is against policy, poor investigation a-"

Balboa stops her. "I know what it is, and you allowed for the situation to continue and there by an agent taken. Do you know why the two of them showed up well after Tony had arrived and kept him waiting?"

"Traffic?"

Balboa chuckles bitterly. "No. They went to get coffee and breakfast."

Sheppard just sits there, stunned.

"Question is what are you going to do about it?"

"They're suspended and now will have to face a formal hearing. Beyond that, I am not sure what will happen. I know they will more than likely lose their agent status. Right now though we need to start searching for Tony."

"Already on that. Called the FBI."

"This is one of ours. We will find him."

"Do you seriously think that I trust this agency right now? You have had more than ample complaints about the two of them and did nothing. They should have been dealt with from the beginning but you turned a deaf ear. So Tony has basically been working alone for months, solving cases, wearing himself out and doing a damn fine job with no one watching his back. Tons of people have tried to help yet they were thwarted at every turn by you. So you have no part in this investigation. Fornell will handle this. And by the way, SECNAV has been informed and he is on his way as well."

"How dare you!"

"Yep. How dare me. Tony's life is in the hands of a suspected killer. I don't give a fuck about what you think anymore. You had your chance to do the right thing and you failed."

Balboa walks out of the office slamming the door behind him. The bullpen is ablaze about what happened. Cynthia had turned on the cameras in the Director's office and had them fed throughout NCIS. Tony was well liked and respected by everyone there and she felt they needed to know the full story. If she got fired, so be it. It was the right thing to do.

As soon as Balboa is visible on the stairs, he is met by clapping and a standing ovation. Puzzled he looks down.

Jake his SIC looks at him. "For doing what was right and trying to protect Tony. Now let's see what we can do to help the FBI and bring him home."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS  
**

On the flight to DC, Gibbs thinks about what Ducky said. He doesn't remember everything but aside from his girls, the snippets of memory surrounding Tony are the strongest. Ducky confirmed that they hadn't been in a relationship but felt that they were working towards one.

Now the ball was in his court and he was determined to play. They just had to find Tony in time and get him back. He was not going to let this chance slip away.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS**

The door opens and Tony knows this is it. Deciding to face it head on and pray he made it out before the game was over, he looks into the eyes of his captor.

"You're awake." Staring into Tony's green eyes, "Your eyes are startling." He stands waiting. "You have nothing to say?"

Tony stays silent not sure how to play this yet.

"I think we should introduce ourselves. I already know you are Anthony. I'm John Lewis." When Tony still doesn't speak, John raises his arm and backhands Tony. "Politeness is important and rudeness will not be tolerated. Now let's try that again. I'm John."

"Hello John." Tony responds through gritted teeth.

John narrowing his eyes, "That doesn't sound very cordial. We will have to work on that."

Walking over, he pushes a button in the wall and watches as the bed lifts into an upright position. Tony looks at everything in surprise.

"One of my little inventions. The mattress is attached to the frame and the pillows are simply velcroed. You are not trained yet and I can't trust you. Upright I can help you relieve yourself. I don't want you uncomfortable."

"And being handcuffed isn't?"

"That's just for training purposes. Now do you need to relieve yourself?"

He wished he could say no, but it had been hours and he really needs to go. "Yes. Please." He says as politely as possible, trying to ignore the heated look that John gives as his trousers are unzipped. Finding his cock and taking it in his hands, John holds it up to a pee bottle.

"Commando. Very nice. But seeing what I am holding in my hand I can see why. It's beautiful and weighty. Perfect."

Tony tamping down his rage at the man merely says "Thank you." wishing the man would let go of his cock.

"Well…" John shakes himself out of his haze. "We need to start your training." He pulls out a knife and cutting away Tony's clothes, leaves him handcuffed to the bed and naked. John walks over to all the implements that he had placed there when they had first arrived and first grabs a cock cage.

"This is for the both of us. I can't allow myself to be tempted by your beautiful cock until you have been trained and you aren't allowed pleasure until then either."

Tony was sure the pleasure part wasn't ever going to happen but remained silent.

John places Tony's cock in the cage and hooks the strap around his hips. "There. Temptation out of sight." Running his hands down Tony's ass and squeezing the firm globes, "Such a beautiful ass, need to start training it as well." John walks back over to the table.

Tony, though hating being mauled is semi relaxed knowing that at the very least he wasn't going to be penetrated with the other man's dick. He can get through this he keeps telling himself. Its plugs and toys…he can do this.

John grabs the lube and a midrange butt plug and comes back to stand in front of Tony. Tony watches as John lubes the plug and readies it to be inserted in Tony's ass. Tony braces himself. It is going to hurt like hell, though he will admit great relief that John's fingers would not be in his ass.

Lubed well, John without finesse pushes the plug all the way in. Tony taking deep breaths to get through the pain tries to relax his muscles around the intrusion.

John smiles, wiping his hand on a towel. "All done. Now for the piercing."

"Piercing?"

"Yes your nipples. Though I will numb them a bit first."

'Shit! Nipple piercing? It's ok….it will be over soon. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this.' He just keeps thinking this repeatedly as John pierces both his nipples. 'What the fuck was this guy going to do now? He was definitely not firing on all cylinders'. Tony knows he has to tread carefully if he has a hope of survival. He knows the beatings are going to begin sooner or later; he just has to hang on.

Once the nipple rings are in place, John attaches electrical wires to them. Tony follows the wires to their source and finds them attached to some sort of machine that looks like it belongs in a movie. His eyes pick up on the fact that it is a low voltage machine. 'Thank God for small favors.' he thinks, trying to keep calm as he then watches the other man pick up a riding crop.

'Shit! It is about to start.' Trying to keep in mind that the others were played with for awhile, Tony once again steels himself. 'I can survive, I can get through this. They will find me, I just have to survive.' He sees Gibbs' face in his mind's eye, reminding himself that they have unfinished business.

He feels the sting of the crop at the same time electricity courses through his body. Gritting his teeth as a pain so intense fills his entire being. Fighting a scream, he wills himself to hang on. Tony has no way to track how long it continues, but when John notices that Tony is weak, he stops.

"Good. Now I can move you to a different position." Tony is nearly unconscious and sags against the man as the cuffs are removed, unable to sand on his own. He is lead to a table, placed face down, and once again cuffed. Tony sees him exchange the crop for a flogger and prays for darkness to claim him.

Repeatedly John splays the flogger over his body from neck to ankles. In such intense pain, he is unaware that he is calling for Gibbs. Incensed, John just hits him harder and harder until Tony finally falls into unconsciousness and blessed darkness.

John continues venting his rage on Tony's limp form until he is spent. Looking at the battered and bloody back, he realizes that he has done more damage than he had intended. Looking at Tony he whispers, "You shouldn't call out another's name when you're with me Anthony. That's just not polite. Look what you made me do."

John leaves to get water and a cloth to clean Tony up along with an antibiotic cream to spread on his wounds. He needs to find out who this Gibbs is and send him pictures so he can see to whom Tony belongs now. "He needs to know."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Abby is pacing, Tony has been missing over twenty-four hours now, and nothing is helping. They are certain who took him, but not where. Seeing who is walking in the door she runs into his arms crying.

"Gibbs."

Gibbs wrapping his arms around her holds her tightly. "We'll find him Abs, I promise."

Abby nods.

Gibbs continues. "So far no clues. Fornell has scoured every possible lead with Balboa. SECNAV is here looking into the Director's actions and is pissed. I know, sorry I couldn't get here sooner but I was cornered. Balboa and Fornell wanted me filled in then SECNAV talked to me regarding what he has seen in the files. Jesus Abby, what happened to those two?"

Abby shakes her head. "Not really sure, they just got more nasty and vindictive as time went on. Ducky, Balboa and I put together a DVD for them to watch. I want them to see Tony as he really is and I know that it most likely won't make a difference or matter, but I want that thought to be in their head and see how they misjudged him on all levels."

"Sound nice Abs. It's never too late to show someone how arrogant he or she is. Doesn't matter if it's after the fact, it will be the last thing they remember."

"I want Tony back and I want them all to pay. You have seen what this Lewis guy does to his victims. Tony is going through that, we have to find him before its too late."

Gibbs takes Abby's face in his hands. "It will never be too late Abs. We can get him through anything he will have had to endure. We can be there for him and love him no matter what."

Abby gives him a small smile. "You love him."

Gibbs sighs, not even aware that he had said that. "I do Abs. And I want him home. I want to tell him and never let him go. So help me find him."

"On it Boss". She hugs him one more time before turning back to work. Gibbs heads back to Fornell and Balboa.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS **

Tony comes to and is still lying on the table. He has no sense of time anymore. The pain is excruciating. He's just trying to breathe through it when he hears the door open.

"I see that Sleeping Beauty is finally awake." Placing a bottle of water with a straw at Tony's mouth John instructs, "Drink. I have a protein shake for you as well and if you behave maybe some real food later."

Tony keeps quiet and drinks. It wouldn't do any good if he didn't keep up what strength he had, so he drinks the water and the shake as it is placed before him.

"I lost control yesterday, you mustn't push me. I don't want to hurt you."

'Yea right' Tony thinks. He remembers what the victims looked like. They sure as hell suffered.

"But you must learn. While you were sleeping, I set up a special camera and line so that we can share our journey with others. You screamed for someone named Gibbs."

Tony doesn't remember screaming Gibbs name.

"Can't have him coming to take you away from me. I need him to see whom you belong to now, so this will feed into NCIS. Don't worry about them finding you and taking you away. I am a computer wiz and this device is untraceable, special embedding, my own design. They will only be able to watch as I take ownership of you."

Tony can't believe the words coming out of this man's mouth. He was sending it to NCIS? Maybe there was some hope; he just had to hang on.

"So what shall I use?" John grabs the metal beaded flogger and a new butt plug.

Tony grimaces as he realizes that they will see him violated, but manages to remind himself that it's a toy. Just a toy and he was thankful for that small favor as John walks over and turns on the camera.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS**

Fornell, Gibbs, Ducky, Balboa, and SECNAV are all in a conference room going over their findings when Jake runs in and turns on the screen.

"You need to watch this. Abby is taping it so we can study it." Looking over at Gibbs, "I'm sorry she had to do it, but she was going to see it anyway. We are tracing the feed but so far nothing. It's like it doesn't exist."

They all watch in horror as Tony comes on the screen.

John unceremoniously removes the current butt plug that has been in Tony's ass.

Gibbs seeing the discolored part asks. "Ducky is that-"

"Yes Jethro, that's Anthony's blood."

They continue to watch as John lubes up the new plug and in one move shoves it in Tony's ass. They see the tears of pain stream down his face as he grits his teeth.

Gibbs growls pissed as hell that the man is deeming it necessary to add humiliation to Tony's pain. Gasps fill the room as they get a look at Tony's back.

"Dear lord, that poor boy."

SECNAV sees something. "What's that in his hand?"

As soon as the question is out of his mouth John raises his hand and they watch as the metal beads begin peppering Tony's back repeatedly.

A scream escapes Tony's mouth as wounds from yesterday are reopened. The group watches in dismay as they see flecks of blood fly from Tony's back to the wall. John finally stops and moves around in front of Tony, the camera panning with him.

Balboa shakes his head. "How is the camera following him? Is there a second person?"

Jake answers. "No, he's using gaming technology like from the Kinects or the WII with the follow through motion. He's a computer wiz and whatever he did to this feed we can't find it."

They watch as John goes over to a machine.

"Is that what I think it is?" Balboa asks shocked.

"Yes Agent Balboa. Electric current and I see wires under young Anthony so they must be attached to him somehow."

They all watch as he flips the switch and the current courses through Tony's body.

"Thank God he has it on low." Ducky tells them. "Gentlemen we must find Anthony ASAP. With his scarred lungs, this continual assault on his body will cause stress and eventually he will have trouble breathing. Physically he is healthy and strong, but being tortured on multiple levels at one time, blood loss and shock combined will cause his body to shut down."

They breathe a sigh of relief as the machine is turned off. John looks into the camera. "He screams for someone called Gibbs. I just want to inform you Gibbs that Anthony is mine. When I finish training him and teaching him manners, I will find him worthy and claim him." And the camera stopped.

Gibbs stands and yells at the blank screen. "No he's not you bastard. He's calling my name."

Fornell looks at the man. "Jethro we will find him. Balboa go start looking through that tape, there has to be something there that will tell us where he is."

Gibbs looks at SECNAV. "I want McGee, David and Sheppard placed in holding cells until Tony is found."

"What grounds?"

"Aiding, taking a bribe, lack of job performance, gross negligence - any or all of it. Just lock them up."

SECNAV nods. "We have just cause to do it. Your reasons?"

"It's their fault Tony is even in this situation; they do not have the right to enjoy their freedom. I want them in one place so that when this is over and charges are filed against them, we can see their faces when they learn about Tony. I'd have the video of his torture playing in a loop." Taking a deep breath, "But I don't want them to see him violated, however the pain and other damage, they need to see that. They need to see what they have done."

SECNAV nods. "We can do that."

Jake looks up. "I can make a recording and cut the beginning and the end and have it played continually." Looking at Gibbs, "They don't need to see that it's personal either."

Gibbs nods his head in thanks.

Jake continues. "I'll have some agents go pick up David and McGee since Sheppard is here, and have them placed in a holding cell."

Fornell nods. "Let's go start tearing apart the tape bit by bit, there has to be something on there that will give us a clue." They walk into Abby's lab and see Jimmy holding her.

"Abs?"

"No. I'm not fine. I will be. I can't think about what I watched Gibbs. I will scour every second of that video and look for clues, but right now, I have to take Tony out of the picture. I'll fall apart and go to pieces after he is home, safe and that bastard is dead, maimed or otherwise disposed of. And I want the heads of McGee, David, and Sheppard on sticks. They did this to my Tony. But right now I will go through the tape." She hugs Jimmy once more before getting down to work.

They look at the tape repeatedly and don't see anything that would give them a clue as to his location. Tony has been gone for thirty-six hours.

Gibbs looks at the screen and tells Abby to go back.

"What?"

Gibbs points at the wainscoting on the wall.

Fornell shakes his head. "What about it?"

"The wood. Abs, I need a better picture than that."

"I can bring it closer."

Gibbs gives his first smile. "That's not regular wood. I need to go look it up. It's rare and if I can identify it, we can find out who purchased it. It's a long shot, but all we have right now."

"Go Jethro. I'm gonna go check on our guests and see how they are holding up."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS **

McGee sits unblinking and looks a little green as the same scene plays over and over. He wonders how his world turned upside down. When did he change?

Director Sheppard just sits with tears streaming down her face. The weight of her inactions feels oppressive; knowing that what she is being forced to watch could have been prevented.

Ziva just sits and watches. If he were Mossad, he could take it. Nothing could have prevented this. He was taken in a parking lot. It was done before they got there.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS**

Tony struggles to come to, wanting to stay in the oblivion of darkness. But John is there.

"You need to eat and drink. Sorry I can't seem to help but lose control with you. How can I expect you to learn if I can't stay controlled?"

Tony manages to eat and drink a bit, knowing his body is going to need it, yet he can't help the rising panic as the tape is turned on again. He really isn't sure how much more he can take when he sees the small mace hanging from John's hands. At that moment, he isn't so sure he is going to live through this after all.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS**

Jake gives everyone warning that the feed is starting again and if the wood is shown to grab it for Gibbs. The group is once again in the conference room and Jethro's eyes never leave Tony, willing him to hang on.

Ducky sees the mace and gasps worried about what John was going to do with it, considering Anthony's back was already a mess. He doesn't have to wait long when he sees John swings the mace at Tony's feet causing an agonizing scream from the man. He repeats the action on the other foot and continues for several minutes. You can hear Tony's ragged breathing in the back ground.

"Hold on Tony." Gibbs murmurs unaware that he has even said anything. They watch as he pours alcohol on the open wounds. "Can't have you getting an infection."

Tony's body shudders and shakes in sheer agony before he falls into blessed unconsciousness.

"Guess that's it for now. Maybe more later, but my Anthony is tired." He strokes the young man's face.

Gibbs stands up and bellows at the screen. "Get your fucking hands off him. You don't touch him." And the screen goes blank. Gibbs is trying to regain control, taking deep breaths. No one says a word, they all understand. Gibbs turns and goes back to his wood study when Abby sends him a new, clearer picture.

Smiling, he now knows the type of wood and goes down to see Abby.

"Abby I need help searching vendors who carry this wood. It's rare and expensive. It's African Blackwood—or Mpingo and I'm sure it won't be sold everywhere."

Abby searches and finds two places that sell it.

Gibbs continues. "We need to see how much was purchased and if we're lucky where it was delivered."

"I found only one purchase large enough to do a room and it was delivered. Here's the address."

Gibbs calls everyone down to the lab. "We have a possible address. I identified the wood and only one purchase large enough for a room was made…and we have an address. It's in Maryland."

Fornell smiles. "Let's go. Ducky make sure we have an ambulance there. No sirens and anything you think he will need."

Ducky nods. "I'll have Dr. Pitt ready at Bethesda so that he can look over Anthony."

Everyone goes quickly to accomplish their tasks so they could leave. Jake adds the new bit of film to the loop that was playing, and watches as tears stream down two of the three faces. The third just sits and stares.

Two vans and an ambulance arrive at the address to which they were heading. They use a thermal scan and find only two heat signatures. When they scan for outside bugs or surveillance and find nothing, they begin to inch closer to the house.

"Maybe we can find the room Tony is in. We know that there are no windows."

Gibbs points to the corner room on the left. "That's it. It's the only area that has no windows."

Fornell nods. "Let's move nice and slow and keep alert for traps."

They take it slow and make it to the house. Using the thermal imager again, they see two heat signatures. One was in the same position, the other heads off to another room. "That has to be Tony."

"Agreed, looks like John is in the kitchen at the other end of the house. Go now." Fornell states.

They carefully check the window in the room next to the one Tony is in and quietly enter the house one at a time. They make their way to the door and gingerly open it, looking to make sure the coast was clear and that they wouldn't be seen. Silently they move to the room where Tony is being held, opening the door quietly and make their way inside, closing the door behind them.

Gibbs rushes over to Tony to see if the younger man is still breathing and is relieved when he feels a pulse. He unhooks the leads from the machine that provided the shock to make sure it could not be used against him.

Gibbs whispers in Tony's ear. "Tony. Can you hear me?" He sees the man struggling to open his eyes. "It's ok, we're here, and we are getting you out and taking you home. Rest now, I've got your six."

Balboa and Fornell watch in awe as Tony seems to melt into the table and the tension leaves his body. Hearing footsteps, they take their places not knowing whether the man is armed, two behind the door and one in the bathroom.

John enters the room. "Come on Anthony, time to wake up." The three men, seeing no weapon pull theirs and step out making their presence known much to John's surprise.

"How?"

Gibbs giving the man a murderous glare points to the wainscoting. "Wood." John starts to reach in his pocket and they all yell freeze, he continues and three men shoot rounds into his body and he falls to the ground dead. Walking over to see what he was going for, Gibbs is relieved that he unhooked Tony from the leads as it appeared to be a remote for the electric shock machine.

Yelling, "Clear!" all the agents enter the house as Jethro tells Jake to get Ducky. Nodding, the young man goes to bring Ducky and the paramedics inside to help Tony.

They begin treating Tony with Ducky carefully removing the plug from the much abused young man and then unbuckling the cock cage, removing it. The paramedics look a bit in shock by what they see but start Tony on antibiotics and fluids as they ready him for transport.

"Jethro you and I will ride with them to Bethesda and the others can take care of the crime scene. Let's get young Anthony loaded and out of here."

Seeing Jethro's worried expression, he tries to tell him the facts. "Jethro there is significant damage to his back and feet and his rectum is torn. He will have some scarring but there is nothing here he can't recover from. We'll fight off any infection. Dr. Pitt is waiting for us. He will be fine." Gibbs nods, his eyes never leaving Tony.

Arriving at Bethesda there is a flurry of activity as they take Tony into surgery to better deal with his wounds. Jethro paces as he waits for word on how Tony is doing when finally Brad comes out.

"Agent Gibbs. Ducky is helping Tony get settled. There's a lot of damage, but it never penetrated muscle, still there are a lot of stitches. He won't be walking on his feet or lying on his back for a while. He's congested which I expected and put him on a broad spectrum antibiotic. You were in time. Too much longer and he would really have had to fight to make it. They are aware that you will not be leaving so no growling."

Brad smiles as he sees the small smirk. "Come on let's go take you to his room." And guides the older man to the one place he wants to be.

Reaching Tony's room Dr Pitt leaves him to go inside alone, heading off to give orders.

Ducky sees Gibbs at the door. "Jethro, Anthony is sedated for now. He'll be in a fair amount of pain for quite a while, but as I am sure Dr. Pitt informed you he will be fine. Come and sit and I'll go hunt down some coffee for you and a bite to eat." Making sure Jethro was ok Ducky reminds him. "Just talk to him."

Gibbs strokes his fingers through Tony's hair. "I am so glad we made it as soon as we did. I'm so sorry I left you behind. I was a mess. Memory is still shot full of holes, but I remember you. Sitting with you on the basement stairs. I remember feelings I had and still have for you. Scared me then, still does now. Haven't felt that way since Shannon and never with a man. A lot of new territory for me. But seeing you, all I wanted to do was jump through that screen and kill John and then those who put you in that situation. I love you Tony and I prayed to every deity that I could think of to bring you home so that I could have a chance to tell you. And then I prayed that you would see something worthwhile in this old battered Marine that would make you want him."

Gibbs rests his head on Tony's bed.

"I love you Jethro, have for a long time." Jethro's head shoots up and he looks into the green eyes he loves. Tony continues. "Always wanted you, always will."

Gibbs smiles. "Guess that makes us a couple then."

Tony's green eyes sparkling with joy, "Well...I don't know…you haven't even kissed me. How w-"

Jethro silences Tony with a kiss.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS**

Balboa, Fornell, and crew finish up at the crime scene and head back to NCIS with John Lewis's body in tow. It is an open and shut case. They found photos of the other victims in his 'retreat' and with video evidence of what Tony went through as well as what he had already dug up during the investigation it was a done deal.

Returning to NCIS, they bring the SECNAV up to date and give him copies of all the findings. Jake had already made a copy of McGee's interview with Mr. Lewis and everything pertaining to Tony being taken.

SECNAV takes everything that he has been given along with all the complaints lodged against McGee and David and hands it over to JAG. They will determine the fate of the three that caused the damage to NCIS. As far as SECNAV could see they all wreaked havoc on everyone at NCIS. They had damaged the trust agents had in the system and leadership; respect had dwindled to nil, and looking over everything he could see why. It was time for that to change. With that thought in mind, he heads over to the hospital to check on Tony.

Knocking on the door and gaining entrance SECNAV walks into Tony's room.

"How are you doing Tony? I realize that is a somewhat stupid question, but I really want to know. And I don't just mean about your injuries."

Tony sighs. "Feel like crap, no two ways about that, though I know it could be far worse. But as for the rest-", Tony turns his head to lift it up a bit. SECNAV not wanting Tony in any more pain than he already is kneels down so they are eye to eye.

"I have a lot of issues with NCIS right now, Sir and I am not sure what I want to do."

SECNAV nods his head in understanding. "I actually have a lot of the same issues with NCIS right now that you do. But I have a solution to offer you, and before you turn it down thinking it was offered as any sort of compensation for what you have been through, I can prove that this has been on the table for a while."

"It came to my attention that Sheppard had started using the agency for her own agenda when she started looking in to La Grenouille. An arms dealer, but totally under the CIA and FBI's proverbial thumbs and nothing to do with NCIS. With your education, experience and knowledge of NCIS we'd like to offer you the position of Director."

"You have respect from those already in the employ of NCIS, a great work ethic and skills that would be well utilized in that position. You know what goes on in the field; how to keep people safe, you listen and hear what they tell you which equates to great people skills. It's what's needed to run a successful agency. And frankly I think you would be able to bring us back to the level of a respected and venerated agency."

Tony is stunned and taken by surprise. Narrowing his eyes as he asks, "This was thought about before all of this?"

"Yes. I had planned on addressing the issues concerning Sheppard when all this happened. What do you think?"

Tony looks at Jethro who smiles and nods his head. "Nothing to lose Tony and he's right, you would be perfect for the job. I no longer work there, so no conflict as far as we are concerned. If you want it, take it."

SECNAV smiles.

Tony turns back to give his answer. "I accept your offer. It will be a while before I can go in sir."

"I am prepared for that. Besides it will give you a chance to look over files and issues at home leisurely; to have a chance to implement plans and fix all that needs to be fixed. I know there will be changes and they are needed, so don't be shy. You'll know what's best for your agents and the agency. I have the utmost faith in you."

Tony is about to ask a question when SECNAV stops him.

"McGee and David are being dealt with already, you will be removed from the situation, and no one will be able to say that there was any conflict of interest."

Tony nods relieved. SEC NAV stands, preparing leave. "I'll have a laptop and files sent to your house. The address in the files is current?"

"Yes sir."

Turning to Gibbs before he heads out the door he continues. "I'm truly sorry that you are no longer with NCIS, but I do believe that the new Director will be consulting with you often." Winking and grinning as he walks out the door.

Gibbs turns towards Tony. "Better grab some clothes so I can stay with you till I find a place. If that's all right?"

Tony blushes. "About that." Gibbs panics for a moment thinking that Tony may not be ready.

"Everything is pretty much the same at your house, well… except for all the electronics and my furniture." The younger man sheepishly looks through his lashes. "I bought your house Jethro, when you put it on the market. I wanted a part of you with me."

Relieved the older man grins. "I guess as long as you are good with it I'll be staying with you."

"How long?" Tony whispers.

Holding the gaze of the younger man, "As long as you want me."

"That's a long time Jet, never gonna stop wanting you."

"Good". He leans over to kiss the younger man gently.

Hearing the footsteps out side the door Gibbs unwillingly pulls back and whispers. "I'll come back to that later."

"Please do."

Abby walks into the room carrying a bag of clothes and items for Jethro, puts them down, and slowly walks over to Tony, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I'm so glad you're out of there. I was so worried."

"I know Abs. I wish you didn't have to see all that. I'm gonna be ok."

"I was just so scared Tony, for a while we had no clues and I just wanted you safe. I wanted to kill everyone and they wouldn't let me. You should have never been in that man's hands. And time was going too fast and too slow at the same time. If Gibbs hadn't have picked up on the rare wood used we still would be searching."

"Rare wood?"

Abby nods. "Gibbs noticed that the wainscoting was made of a unique wood and searched until he found out what it was, we looked for a dealer, and then who made a purchase large enough to do a house. That was how we found you.

Tony smiles at Gibbs. "Always on my six."

"Always."

"Abs, I am fine and will heal. But I do have some news for you."

Bouncing on her heels in excitement, "What?"

Tony glancing at Jethro and seeing the nod continues. "Jethro and I are together."

Squealing in pure delight with fists pumping the air as she does a happy dance, "I am so happy for the both of you!"

Tony grins. "There's more. I am the new Director of NCIS."

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Tony laughs as he watches her expression.

"Oh my God! I can't wait to tell everyone! I am so happy." She turns to look at Gibbs. "We're doing the DVD soon. But first, I need to add this piece of news! Do you want to be there?

Shaking his head no, "I'm right where I want to be Abs."

Grinning she leans down to kiss Gibbs on his cheek. "More like where you belong." And bounds excitedly out of the room heading back to NCIS to complete the DVD.

Tony looks over at the older man. "What DVD?"

"Something Ducky, Abby, Jimmy, and Balboa put together. It chronicles your education, accomplishments, and awards and as soon as Abby gets back, your promotion."

"Why?"

"It made them feel better in a way; they wanted to show the terrible trio, as they are now known, you. The things they believe should have been noticed, appreciated, and understood. They have always seen you Tony and don't understand how anyone could miss all those things about you. To leave you and treat you as you've been treated infuriates those who know you, which, by the look of things when I was at NCIS earlier, is everyone but the terrible trio."

"Doubt it will make a difference."

"Maybe, maybe not. But to those that truly matter it makes a difference and that is why they made the DVD."

Tony smiles shyly. Unable to resist another moment Jethro leans over and captures the lips of the younger man.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS**

Abby adds Tony's promotion to DVD with some unexpected help from SECNAV who thinks it is a great idea. Switching the DVDs and hitting play, the crowd watches the faces of the terrible trio on the screens of NCIS. There isn't a person in the building that doesn't want to be a part of the education that is being served to the trio.

The ones who know Tony and hold him in high regard watch proudly as his education is revealed. His Diploma from Harvard in Criminal Psychology and Profiling, the BA from Ohio State in Criminology, the degree in Computer Programming from GWU, received while working at NCIS, the awards and citations during his tenure as a police officer to ones from various alphabet agencies wherein he helped them with undercover work. News clippings from papers detail people that he has helped, letters from families when he gave them peace and closure. His story about how he took down the Mob in Philly and at the end was a picture of one Anthony DiNozzo the new Director of NCIS.


End file.
